Field of the Disclosure
Various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an apparatus and a method for providing a motion recognition service in the electronic device.
Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices may detect movement of a user who uses the electronic devices by using a variety of sensors (e.g., an accelerometer, a gyro sensor, a geomagnetic sensor, or the like) to collect motion data. The electronic device may provide a motion recognition service by using the motion data detected through the sensors. For example, the electronic device may detect a preset motion pattern corresponding to the user's motion data that is detected through the sensors in order to thereby recognize a current operation (motion) of the user.
The electronic device may store a plurality of motion patterns that are defined in order to recognize an operation corresponding to the user's motion data. However, since a number of users who use the electronic devices have different body structures from each other, it is impossible to detect the same motion data for the same motion. Accordingly, the electronic device may have a low recognition rate for the user's motion according to standardized motion patterns.